Kryptonian Plus Vampire
by SSJ3kyuubi
Summary: The life of teenager Clark Kent has never been a simple one. With being an alien from another planet, fitting in with the other kids has never been easy. So he figures that going to a new school with a new crowd will help him better fit in... only downside is that it's a school full of monsters. Story and cover image based on themasterofantics on deviantart. ClarkXMassiveHarem


** Now I know what some of you are thinking: "Seriously SSJ3Kyuubi? ANOTHER R+V Crossover? Well the reason for this fic's creation was because I told a friend on deviantart (themasterofantics for those curious) I would do a fic based on his artwork. THAT was months ago (2 to be exact) BEFORE I started my other fics and I felt bad that I never got around to it. **

**So Without further ado Ladies and Gents, Here's the first chapter of the probably unoriginally titled Kryptonian+Vampire! Enjoy!**

**Prologue: An invite to Yokai**

A bus could be heard driving through the streets of Japan, passing by young teens tending to their own business and rushing to their schools. Inside said bus, only two people sat inside: The first person was none other than the bus driver. The second person was a young man who was sixteen. He was remarkably tall for his age, standing at 6'3. He had slightly wavy black hair and navy blue eyes and his attire consisted of a green school uniform. This boy was none other than Clark Kent.

Now how did the farm boy from Smallville, Kansas get enrolled in an academy located all the way in Japan? It all started like this…

**1 month ago….**

Clark had just left the market. His mother needed extra groceries for dinner, so he had no problem heading out and grabbing them. Besides, it gave him time to think. As of late, things had been very strange for him. The last three years of his life have been very big for him. He always knew that he was different from other kids: faster, and stronger, but when at age thirteen, after an incident where the school bus had driven off a highway and into the lake and he pulled it back to land, his father Jonathan Kent finally told him the truth; that he was an alien from a distant planet that arrived on the day of Smallville's famous Meteor shower, and then showed him the ship he came from, he knew his life would forever be changed.

Since then, his powers have grown as he has. He's developed even more abilities over the years along with his strength and speed. He now has the abilities of X-Ray vision and heat vision. These revelations and his abilities though were the least of his worries. When he entered high school, people with strange abilities have been popping up when he least expects them to. Turns out, these people were infected by the green meteor rocks that were the remnants of the Meteor shower, those very same rocks that for some unexplainable reason weakened Clark whenever he was around them.

Despite this obstacle, Clark has done well in stopping the meteor infected to protect his friends and family. Although now that he was alone to himself, Clark wondered if his normal life before the meteor kids showed themselves would ever go back to normal. As he was walking back to his parent's red pickup truck, he was distracted by a man whose attire was that of a priest's was walking through the street, seemingly confused as he was looking around for something.

Being the good citizen he was, Clark walked over to the priest and asked: "Excuse me sir, is there something you're looking for?"

The stranger looked the Kryptonian right in his blue eyes for a few brief seconds and answered: "Why yes. I was wondering where you're local jewelry store is."

"Sure. It's down the street here. Right across the bank, you can't miss it." The cloaked man looked at Clark and with a smile that came off as more creepy than sincere and thanked him before going on his way. As Clark made his way back to the truck, he saw two suspicious looking people going the same way the man was going. Looking very closely, he saw the black ski masks on both of these men's hand.

Sensing danger, the alien quickly put the groceries in the truck and quickly followed after the hoodlums.

**XXX**

Inside the store, the priest was looking at the jewels. The store owner looked at him and asked: "Is there something in particular you're looking for sir?"

He looked up and smiled: "Just looking around." Before anyone knew it, the door burst open and out came to men dressed in long brown jackets and black ski masks. One of them held a gun up to the old man while the other held a gun up to the jeweler. The one criminal with the gun pointed at the jeweler demanded: "Give me all the cash you've got."

The jeweler did as obliged and opened his register, grabbing all of his money. The other menace with the gun held up to the priest and said: "You too old man, give me your money."

The priest looked in confusion: "I'm sorry. I don't have anything to give."

"Don't bullshit me! I know you've got money! Now hand it here!"

"I hate to disappoint you, but there is nothing I have to offer you…"

The thug grinned sadistically. "Well, we're gonna have to do something about that…"

Clark, using his superhuman speed, had arrived in the front door of the store where everyone was currently occupied with the current situation to notice him. The farm boy had seen one of the hoodlums about to pull the trigger of his gun to kill the priest. While most saw the act of a person pulling the trigger of a gun as a very quick act, to Clark, it as fast as a snail moving thanks to his abilities. Thinking on his feet, the Kryptonian used his heat vision to melt the gun, rendering it useless.

"AH! The hell was that?!" The thug next to the older gentleman in the cloak screamed out. Afterwards, what looked like to everyone in the store as a red and blue blur zipped around, resulting in the two criminals flying through across the store and hitting a wall before exiting the store.

The jeweler looked at the cloaked figure and asked him: "What on earth just happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Not too long after that statement, the jeweler quickly walked into the back room to call for the police. This was followed by Clark walking into the store. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Why yes. But how did you know we were in danger?"

"I…had seen those guys walking after you. They looked a little suspicious so I followed them and called the police." The teen explained.

"I see… you wouldn't happen to know what that red and blur that knocked these criminals out was, do you?" The stranger asked.

"Uh… a blur that knocked out the criminals? Are you sure you weren't seeing things sir?' A nervous Clark questioned. He had hoped that would be enough to convince the older man. There was a few seconds of silence that only made Clark nervous as he was starting to think the man wouldn't believe his story. Those fears were dashed away when the exorcist spoke.

"I suppose you might. I must say young man that took a lot of courage to call for help when you did."

"Is that Clark Kent I'm hearing?" The jeweler then came in the front of the counter and met the two. "That would explain why the police is already on their way."

"Mr. Johnson. I saw those guys try to rob your store. Is everything alright?" The young man asked.

"Yes. There was a slight scare with those two punks trying to rob this store, but luckily we still have our jewelry. Not to mention my most prized possession." Mr. Johnson reached under the counter and pulled out a small jewelry box. Opening it, he saw a ring with a green jewel on top of it.

"This ring was crafted from the meteor rocks in the Meteor shower that occurred sixteen years ago here in Smallville." Mr. Johnson explained.

The second that box was opened revealing the ring, Clark began to feel nauseous, like he was going to fall out any second now. No doubt this was a result of the meteor rocks. The stranger immediately took notice of how Clark was reacting to the ring.

"Excuse me… Clark was it? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y…Yeah…I'm fine." The Kryptonian then began backing away from the jeweler and priest. "I-I need to get home." With that, he quickly backed out of the store and proceeded to head home

XXX

Later that day, the Kents were in their home enjoying the peace that came with watching the game after a nice long day of hard work on the farm. As the whistle for half-time was blown, the doorbell rang, catching their attention. The man of the house, Jonathan walked over to open the door. Once it was opened, it revealed the priest that Clark had helped earlier.

"Good afternoon. You're Jonathan Kent correct?"

"Yes; and who are you?" The farmer asked.

"My name is Tenmei Mikogami and there's something I would like to discuss with you and your son Clark."

"Right… please, come in. CLARK!" Jonathan called for his son after he let the stranger in. After a few moments, the Kents (now including Martha) and Tenmei were seated at the kitchen table right across from each other.

"So… Mr. Mikogami was it? what did you want to talk about that needed Clark?" The father asked.

"Well first let me say thank you once again for earlier Clark."

"It was no problem. I just did what anyone else would have." Clark spoke with modesty.

"A sense of humbleness. You raised your son well Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

"No need to sound rude Mr. Mikogami, but what did you want to discuss about Clark?" Martha asked. A low chuckle escaped Tenmei's throat.

"Forgive me. I'll cut to the chase. Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I am the Headmaster of a private school in Japan known as Yokai Academy. I would like for your son to become a student there."

"Why Clark?" Asked Jonathan.

"I have an eye for talent and potential Mr. Kent." Tenmei explained. "And that was exactly what I saw in your son. The new school year is coming up in a little over a month and I'd like for him to be a part of it."

"But Clark's already started his classes in school." Martha explained.

"I am aware of this Mrs. Kent. Yokai's academics are some of the most advanced in Japan. I'm almost positive that they could present much more of a challenge than the ones he's taking in his current school."

Hearing this, Clark was actually growing excited with this news. This was exactly what he wanted: some time away from smallville, some time away from the meteor kids, sometime away from all the insanity. For just a couple of years, he could be a normal kid again. That dream was shattered when he heard his father's next words:

"I'm sorry Mr. Mikogami, but Clark is just fine where he is."

"What? But dad-"

"I see. Well it's a disappointment to hear that." The headmaster admitted. He then pulled a card out and handed it to the Kent family. "If you change your mind, here is my contact information. Thank you for your time" He then stood out of his chair and left the home.

"Dad! What was that?" The upset Kryptonian asked his father.

"Clark. Don't start. You know why this is a bad idea. What if an incident happens while you're at this academy and someone catches you using your abilities?" Jonathan questioned.

"Dad. Come on, I've been hiding my abilities my whole life. I've been doing a good job for the most part. I've only used them when absolutely necessary and that's when I have to help people."

"And what if you slip up? Even once? Son that's not a risk I'm not gonna let you take." Jonathan said.

"Dad-"

"This isn't up for discussion Clark. You're not going to that academy and that's final." After that, Clark walked out the kitchen and headed into his room.

**XXX**

Later that night Martha sat up in her bed pondering. This didn't go unnoticed by her husband. "Something bothering you Martha?" He asked.

The mother sighed before saying: "Do you think it was a good idea to just tell Clark no like that?"

"Martha, we already talked about this."

"No you talked about it and just ended the conversation." She said which earned her a sigh from her husband. "Jonathan I know you want to protect him. I do too, but Clark is sixteen now. He can't stay cooped up in the farm forever. He's gonna want to get out and live like a normal kid."

"We both now that Clark…"

"Is not a normal kid. Yes Jonathan, I know that; and we both know that when it IS Clark's time, he's gonna do great things for the world. But don't you think that we should at least let him have a normal life for the time he has?" With those words, she kissed her husband and lay down on the bed. "At least think about it." She told him.

Jonathan laid face up in his bed, thinking about the words his wife left him with. After thirty minutes and his wife had drifted off to sleep, he opened the drawer on his nightstand and pulled out the card Miogami gave him.

**Two weeks later…**

"Clark. Could you come here please?" The elder farmer asked. The young alien dropped the stack hay he was holding and proceeded to go see what his father wanted. "Yeah dad?" He asked. He then received a medium sized brown package.

"It's for you. Open it up." The Kryptonian did so and found a green blazer jacket followed by brown pants, a red tie, and other small accessories. He also found a note that said: "We hope to see you in Yokai!"

"Wha…Dad how did you…"

"Your mother and I had a talk about it; and we both agreed that this was a great opportunity for you and that you deserved this."

With a bright smile, the dark haired young man walked over to both his parents and said: "Thanks you guys! You won't regret this."

"We better not. Here" Said Martha as she handed her son a guide book on how to speak Japanese. "You better study this."

"Will do."

**XXX**

After a month of preparations and saying goodbye to friends and family, the bus had finally made it to its destination.

"Welcome to Yokai Academy. Watch your back out here." The bus driver warned the Kryptonian as he closed the bus door and drove off, leaving Clark to walk around the path on the way to find the school. If the forest filled with dead trees and gravestones he entered was anything to go by, this school was NOTHING like Clark expected it to be. Despite that, everything seemed to be rather peaceful.

"AAH! Get out of the way!"

And there goes peaceful…

**Prologue End**

**And that's it for the prologue to this Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you all enjoyed! If this story has piqued your interest, take a look at themasterofantics deviantart page, as that is what this fic will be adapting for the most part with my own little touches here and there.**

**Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


End file.
